Help Me!
by numbuh310alltheway
Summary: A two shot of 3/4 and 2/5. Enjoy it!
1. Help Me!

**A/N: Just a little something to give ya'll. **

**Song: Help! by the Beatles.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My life has been spinning ever since I was born. Now in this part of my life I know I finally needed some help. I walked down the sidewalk and knocked on the wooden door to my best buddy's house. I rocked back and forth on my heels, waiting for him to answer. My forest green eyes darted quickly over to the door as a mid-aged woman opened the door.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at her.

"Yes, Wally?" She questioned me as I stood in front of her.

"Hello, Ms. Gilligan. Is Hoagie home?" I responded back to her. She grinned widely and cupped her hands over her mouth. I covered my ears quickly as she let out a shout to Hoagie. Man, can that woman break your eardrums. She smiled back at me then let me walk in.

A small breath of relief blew out of me as I finally saw Hoagie running down his stairs. He signaled his mother to leave and I followed him up to his bedroom.

I sat down at his desk and he laid back on his bed.

"So, what's up, Numbuh four?" He asked me. I shrugged and let out a huge sigh. He sat up and lifted up his goggles. He raised his eye brow and I sighed even more. "Wally?" He asked again. I pushed back my blonde hair and looked straight at him.

"I need some help. Not just anybody's help, but your help." I stated to him.

He nodded and motioned me to continue.

"What do yah need help with?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and didn't make eye contact. Hoagie eyed me and waited patiently for me to continue with the conversation. I hesitated but knew I needed the guidance from him. I faced him again.

_Help, I need somebody  
__Help, not just anybody  
__Help, you know I need someone, help_

Hoagie listened patiently as I explained the dilemma. "See, you remember when we were younger and I never needed anyone's help? Well, I need help with a problem that is starting to get too big for me and now I'm not so self assured anymore at how to handle it." I told him in my Australian accent.

I watched as he twisted his face in thought.

Finally he looked over at me and nodded.

"Well, I remember you _barely _needed help when we were younger, but what's the real problem? You never really told me." His blue eyes focused on me and my face turned scarlet from the problem that's been blocking my thoughts since we were cadets at the Arctic Training Base.

My hands wrung around one another as I glanced every which way.

"Huhum?"

I turned to Hoagie and looked at my feet. "Fine. I don't exactly know how to say this but now that we're older, we've changed and some things I know haven't altered, but there's this, uh, situation, that I need guidance on. The problem is-" I was interrupted when Hoagie's bedroom door was flung open.

A chocolate skinned twelve year old stood there, looking at us from under her red cap.

She crossed her arms and shut the door behind her. Hoagie smiled up at her and she returned the smile quickly, and took a seat on top of his desk. I looked at her and she turned toward me with her big, brown eyes. She nodded her head toward me and said, "What's up Numbuh four?" I shrugged.

"Shhhh!" Hoagie put his finger up to his lips and shushed the female operative.

Her eyes shot over to him in a glare. "Quiet Numbuh five. Numbuh four was just about to tell me what he needed help with." Then he turned his full attention to me. I glanced back over at Abby and then let out a big breath, then continued.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today  
__I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
__But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
__Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

"Well, I have this problem with, a, um, girl. And-"

"Whoa! What! ? You like a girl? Who is she? What's her name? Do we know her? Is she cute? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you liked her? Is she-" Hoagie's none stop babbling was interrupted when Abby's hat came flying down across his head.

He winced and she glared at him.

"Shut up you idiot!" Then she turned back to me. "Continue Numbuh four." She instructed. I nodded toward her and then at Hoagie as he rubbed his head. I sighed heavily and thought about what to say next to them.

"I've been feeling down ever since I realized I liked this girl and I don't know how to break it to her. We've known each other for quite a while now and I'm not sure if she'll like me back." My two friends just listened and nodded. Abby then stretched out her arms and touched my shoulder.

Hoagie let out a very girly squeal.

"Abby was wonderin' when you'd tell us that yah liked Numbuh three!"

My eyes popped wide open and I stared at Abby. "Yeah. I was starting to think you would never spill it. You waited too long." I stared at Hoagie and Abby as they said their words.

"H-how do you know I'm talkin' 'bout Numbuh three?" I questioned them.

They exchanged a glance and started chuckling loudly. Hoagie fell over from laughing so hard. I glared at them and scoffed. "You two bettah tell meh!" I said, my accent thickening. They wiped away their tears and looked back at me.

"Sorry, Numbuh four, but seriously? We knew all along you liked Numbuh three. You were just too stubborn to tell anyone how yah felt. We'd love tah help yah see if she likes you too." Abby said to me as she touched my shoulder again.

I had to give them their props.

These guys were round and helped me back up every time I fell. They were my friends, and only wanted to help me in my time of need. I looked at the two friends of mine and smirked to myself. They smiled back at me and I nodded.

"Okay." Was all I spoke.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
__And I do appreciate you being round  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground  
__Won't you please, please help me?_

We sat there thinking up a plan and talking about all the times I tried to spill my feelings for Kuki. Abby laughed at the time when Kuki had asked me around Christmas if I liked her when I didn't get her a gift and Abby had teased me about it.

"Man, have we changed since then. But not all the way." Hoagie blurted out as Abby began laughing at a memory.

Abby and I agreed and then a thought came to my mind.

My independence seemed to be slipping away from me. My KND days were almost done (though I only hoped not) and I was growing up. All of us were growing up and we were changing. Life seemed twisted and now I started feeling insecure. I had never felt like that before.

I looked back at Abby and Hoagie.

"Thanks guys. Maybe I should just tell her. Again thanks for all the help." I told them as I stood up and opened the door. Abby smirked after me and stood up as well.

"This wasn't the first time you needed help from us like this. But this is different from before. Now go and get 'er tiger. You deserve her and she's gonna be one lucky girl. I'll tell yah that. Now go or Numbuh five'll kick yo short behind."

I chuckled at Abby and darted out the door.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways  
__My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
__But every now and then I feel so insecure  
__I know that I just need you like I've never done before_

Help.

That was what I had came for.

It was what I got from my two friends. They helped me when I was down before and they helped me once again. I appreciated them a lot, but now it was time that I help myself. Hoagie and Abby always kept me on steady ground, and they helped me everyday.

Those two showed me that I needed help, but I also learned why they were so good at helping.

Because they help themselves. (And we all know Hoagie helps himself to food too).

As I ran over many yards, I felt more independence surpass me as I fled to a certain house that contained a certain perky little Japanese girl.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
__And I do appreciate you being round  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground  
__Won't you please, please help me?_

Running through the yards made me feel like I was ten and not twelve. It made me remember when I was younger and I, as Hoagie said, _barely _needed anyone's help in anyway. I knew that I would have been better off with the help, but that's who I was.

I was a stubborn, short, and tempered little Aussie.

But those days were long gone and now I felt the total opposite of being self assured. I was never really confident in myself when it came to certain things. I was confident when taking action, but not if that action involved talking about my feelings.

Now that years have passed, I feel free and more doors have opened their paths for me.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today  
__I never needed anybody's help in any way  
__But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured  
__Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors_

A green door came into my view. My hands banged up against the hard wood and seconds later a seven year old girl answered. She glared up at me and her hand retreated to close the door in my face, but my shoe stopped it. I slung the door open more and peeked inside.

I saw Mrs. Sanban walking toward the door, so I smiled and waved a little.

"Hello, Wallabee. Are you here to see Kuki?" She asked in a professional tone.

I nodded and she scooted the purple wearing girl aside to let me in. I ran up the steps and knocked on a green door. A few seconds later an ebony haired, violet eyed goddess appeared in front of me. She smiled widely and let me enter her bedroom.

"Oh, hi Wally!" She sang out as I walked passed her.

"Oh, uh, hey, Kooks." I said as I sat down on her bed.

She looked at me with curiosity, but then smiled so big that I thought her face might explode. I thought over what Hoagie and Abby told me and how I felt toward them. They helped me when I felt down. I appreciated them every time my feet wouldn't stay put, and I lost my path and that they would return it to the right place on solid ground.

"_Please let their advice help me." _I thought to myself as Kuki sat down next to me.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
__And I do appreciate you being round  
__Help me get my feet back on the ground  
__Won't you please, please help me?  
__Help me, help me, ooh. _

Her bright orbs smiled at me along with her face and she latched onto my arm. "What is that you want, Numbuh four?" She questioned me as I ran a hand through my dark, blonde locks.

Okay.

I took a deep breath and turned to her. But something caught my eye over by the window. I could make out the top of a brown cap at the edge of the window sill. I shook my head slowly as Hoagie's head popped up, followed by Abby's. They smiled and waved at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kuki.

"Kuki, I, well, I've liked you for a long time now. And I was just wondering if you liked me back?" She smiled at me and made a puffing sound with her lips.

"Pfff! Of course I like you, silly. We're best friends!" She smiled sweetly at me and I shook my head.

"No. I mean I like-like you." I told her, receiving a shocked expression and silence.

A few minutes passed and Kuki just stood and faced me. I watched as she gripped me into a death hug and squeezed. She started jumping up and down excitingly, making me blush as I heard chuckling from out the window.

"I like you too! Now we can be boyfriend and girlfriend and hang out A LOT more! Ooh, this is gonna be so fun. I need my _I have a boyfriend_ Rainbow Monkey. Where is it?" She then let go of me and rummaged through her room until she found a pink and white Rainbow Dor- I mean, Monkey.

She smiled at it and hugged it close to her chest.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her childish behavior.

"Okay you two. You can come out now." I said to my other two friends. They climbed over into the window and Kuki glanced over at them and smiled. "Now, let's talk about you two." I said to them.

They helped me. Now I was going to return the favor.

They smiled shyly and blushed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Yes You Two Like One Another

**A/N: Here's the second part of the two shot.**

**Sorry. No song, but hope you like it anyway.**

**Go on. Read and REVIEW!**

* * *

Hoagie and Abby glanced quickly at one another as me and my new girlfriend smirked. Hoagie's face became a deep shade of pink and Abby covered her chocolate face with the brim of her red cap. Kuki was jumping up and down as I told her what I was going to do.

The two blushing friends of ours just stood there and didn't make eye contact.

Abby had her arms crossed and Hoagie was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"We all know that you two got something goin' on. Me and Kooks weren't the only ones who were obvious. You two seem to have chemistry. Now tell me. Do you like each other?" I questioned, an evil smirk plastered on my face.

Kuki squealed happily and hugged her toy.

No one made a sound.

I tapped my foot impatiently and let out a big puff of air. "Okay. I did what you wanted me to, and now you're gonna listen to me. Now tell me if you like each other!" I yelled at them. They looked at me and Hoagie looked at Abby.

"I've had a crush on Abby ever since I met her." He stated.

Abby looked at him in shock.

"Abby thought you liked Cree." She said to him.

He shook his head.

"It was a lie. I didn't want you to know, so I pretended to go after your sister. Too bad your brother was taken. I could have went after him instead." He joked and smiled at us. Abby just grinned at him and started laughing. He smiled brightly at her and she punched his shoulder playfully. "I guess I'm funny now, huh?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

We all laughed and nodded.

"I gotta admit. That one was… a little disturbing, but it was meant as a joke. It was funny." I told him.

He smiled and then turned to Abby.

We all looked at her and she faced all of us.

"Abs?" I questioned her. She just crossed her arms again and covered up her face with her red cap. We all sighed and waited for her to respond to the question. "Come on Numbuh five. Just give us an answer." I told her.

She nodded and that was it.

Hoagie, me, and Kuki stared at her in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I like Hoagie too." Was all she said, but it barely escaped her mouth because Hoagie lifted her up happily and hugged her so tight that she had to smack him with her hat to get him to let her go. He laughed nervously and then we all headed out. We all walked next to the people we loved and went to call Nigel up at the Galactic Kids Next Door to tell him the news.

* * *

**A/N: I know I say this a lot, but I SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**Now, please, if you could, REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


End file.
